Chocolate and Pure Imagination
by Lady Greyshadow
Summary: Erin just turned 18 a month ago and during a storm is flung into the magical world of Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. Willy Wonka x oc some parts for the 1971 movie and some from the book.
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own willy wonka and the chocolate factory. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v.)

My name is Erin and I just turned 18 a month ago. It was summer and the day had started out nice enough but around 1:00pm dark clouded started rolling in. I was skate boarding home from the skate park trying to outrun the storm. I passed by a few of my friends who were walking rather than riding their skateboards since they lived closer than I did to the skate park then I did so they didn't have to rush to beat the storm. They called out to be saying  
"Later bro" even though I'm a girl some people think I'm a guy. Even some of my closest friends still refer to me like a guy rather than a girl because that just seems to fit better for them. Not that I blame them. I never wear dresses or skirts and my usual appearance is a pair of baggy, camouflage cargo shorts that stop just below my knees, a pair of black converse, a loose fitting men's small bring me the horizon t shirt that one of my friends got me for Christmas a while back when he still thought I was male, and a loose fitting skeleton hoody. I got caught in some light drizzle and my red brown hair was sticking to my skin in places from the rain. My bangs that usually hid my eyes from view were stringy from getting wet so my shocking ice blue eyes could be seen slightly through the wet strands of hair. My freckles on my cheeks and across the bridge of my knows stood out against my pale skin.  
Thankfully I made it home just before it really started pouring outside. I went into my room to grab a towel and dried myself off. My house was quiet since both my parents were always away on business trips and rarely ever spent time at home. Even when they were there we still didn't spend that much time together. My family wasn't exactly the close knit type. I grabbed the movie willy wonka and the chocolate factory and put it in the VCR. (Yup still use some VHS tapes) I skipped through all of the FBI warnings since that was a perk of still using the old tapes and sat down on the couch and hit play just as the title of the movie came on. The movie was just starting and the candy man scene was beginning. I always loved the original movie rather then the new one with Johnny Depp. The old one just had a special feel to it that the newer one didn't.  
Just as the song was starting a a lighting flash lit up the dark room and a loud clap of thunder followed. The tv screen went all buggy for a minute and hen just went white. I got up and walked over to the tv and tried messing with the VCR to see if maybe one of the wires got loose. As I reached for one of the cords another flash of lighting hit and the tv let out a high peach screech making me cover my ears I went to pull the plug but instead it shocked me and I pull back quickly but not quick enough. I black out from the strange shock just catching a glimpse of mist filling the room before my vision goes completely black.  
I wake up to having two people staring at me right in my face. I sit up quick making both of them jump back. I look at their faces and I'm speechless. Standing infringement of me is Charlie Bucket and his mother. I look around and see my skate board and book bag laying right at my side. I scan the room again and notice the grandparents in their bed looking at me in shock. Charlie's mother is the first one to react.  
"Hello there dear I'm Mrs. Bucket and this is Charlie. We found you passed out in the street by where I work and brought you home with us to take care of you. Could you please tell us your name?" She had a very kind face when she spoke to me and her voice had a strange calming affect that helped me settle down before answering.  
"M-my names Erin ma'am." My voice quivered slightly from nerves. I look over at the old people and Mrs. Bucket introduces them as well even though I already knew their names. Not like she knew that any way and it wasn't like was going to tell her. That would just make me seem like a stalker of some sort and since these were the only people I actually knew were decent people in this world other Mr. Wonka I wasn't going to get myself kicked out so soon. I looked at Mrs. Bucket after she finished introducing everyone and then asked if could please go through my bag. She nodded and handed me the bag. I opened it up and found my iPod, a change of clothe, and a thick wad of strange cash. I pulled out the money and heard an audible gasp come from everyone's mouth. Charlie finally spoke for the first time since I woke up.  
"Wow! Where'd you get all that cash?!" Charlie's mother gave him a sharp look before asking me more questions.  
"So Erin can you tell us where your from or where your family might be?" I looked at and responded the best I could without seeming strange.  
"I don't really know how to get home. I don't know where I am at all and I don't even know where to go to look for my family. " Mrs. Bucket looked at Charlie then back at me.  
"Well if you want you can stay with us until you find your family. It would be nice having some help around the house." I nod and smile, Mrs. Bucket smiles back at me. "Good then let's get you set up. You can share a room with Charlie for the time being." I get up and follow her as she walks over to Charlie's room. She helps me set up a very worn out couch in the corner of his room with some extra blankets and a pillow. I thank her and she walks out the room leaving me to set up my small bag of stuff. I set my stuff down on the couch and my skate board leaning against the wall by the foot of the couch. I turn around and see Charlie standing there staring at me. I smile and try to start up a conversation.  
"hey Charlie, what's up." He smiles at me before responding.  
"Nothing much, I was wondering if tomorrow you'd like me to show you around town since you don't know the area that well." I nodded thinking how great it would be to walk around the town I had seen so many times in the movie. Needless to say I was excited. Charlie and I continued talking until his mother called us for dinner.

(Charlie's p.o.v)

Erin and I walked over to the main room for dinner and we sat down next to each other. It's nice having another guy in the house whose closer to my age. I love grandpa joe and my other grandparents but it's lonely having to walk through town all by myself since they all can't leave their bed. Rather then eat at the table Mom, Erin and I pulled chairs over to the bed so that the whole family could eat together. For dinner we were having cabbage soup again. The smell was bad and was watered down so much it was more water then cabbage. I looked over at Erin and noticed he was eating his soup slowly. I could understand how feels the grist few times having plain cabbage soup were rough. Grandpa Joe started asking Erin questions about himself and we all were listening intently.  
"So Erin my boy why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Everyone looks at Erin waiting for answer. He smiles before speaking.  
"Well first off I just turned 18 about a month ago. Uhh I skate board and I love watching movies. My favorite candy is chocolate as well as my my favorite ice cream flavor. I don't have any siblings... Oh! And I'm a girl. So yup that's about it." We all just look at him I mean her for a moment no one knowing how to react. Grandpa Joe is the first one to speak.  
"You must me joking. You mean to tell me this whole time we were under the impression that you were a boy you were actually a young lady?" Erin nods and looks like she's having a hard time containing her laughter.

(Erin's p.o.v)

The looks on their faces were priceless. I know that they were probably feeling very confused by this point so I knew that I should hurry up and explain myself to them before they start attacking me with more questions  
"I know it may be hard to believe but yes I am actually a girl. Don't feel bad this mistake happens all the time with me. As you can guess I'm not exactly the most lady like of people. I don't even own anything close to a dress at home." Everyone looked at me for a moment before Charlie burst out laughing out loud. The next moment the family all joined him in his laughter and even I wasn't able to hold in my laughs anymore as well.  
For the rest of the night we talked and joked about the whole misunderstanding until it was time for bed.  
The next morning Charlie went off to school and I helped Mrs. Bucket around the house helping her take care of the grandparents, cleaning up the main room and the bedrooms, as well as cooking lunch for the grandparents when she went off to work. At the end of the day I went over to Charlie's school so we could walk home together. Grandpa Joe gave me directions and I arrived a few minutes before the bell rang. I see a bunch of kids run out the school and I try to see if I can spot Charlie. When I finally do he's one of the last kids to leave and he's walking. I wave at him and he smiles seeing me and quickens his pace almost running to where I'm standing.  
"Hey Charlie, grandpa Joe told me you got out of school around so I thought why not walk with Charlie." He smiles at me happily.  
"That's great but I have to do my paper route before we go home today." I nod in understanding and we set off towards the newspaper stand. On our way we walk by Bill's candy store and Charlie stops. I go over to look through the store window with him and I see the candy man scene from the movie playing out in the store. That must mean that the movie from this point is really starting for these people. I look over at Charlie and see the hungry look on his face. Poor boy he must really wish that he was one of those privileged kids in the store who were able to buy all the candy they wanted. Just as the song ended I walked into the store and took out what uncle Joe told me was about one dollar. While I was in the house I had him explain their money to me. I walk right up to the man behind the counter and ask for one wonka bar. I give him my money and wait for the change. As I walk out the store Charlie is just staring at me like he can't figure out what I'm doing. I walk right up to him and put the candy bar in his hand. He looks at me and then at his hand several times like he doesn't believe what he's seeing. He smiles and rips the wrapping off the candy and starts goblins down the chocolate.  
"Wow there Charlie slow down there, if you gobble it down like that then you'll end up getting a stomachache." He looks at me and nods and eats the candy a bit slower. When he's done we walk over to the newspaper stand just around the corner. Charlie walks up to Mr. Jopeck quickly apologizing for being late and gathers up the newspapers that we'd to be delivered. Before he goes he collects his pay for the week and walks back to me.  
" I gotta deliver these newspaper before the end of the day so why don't you come with me and when I'm done I can show you around the town." I nod and we quickly set off running so that we could finish his route and still have time to see plenty of the town after. I was impressed with Charlie's skill at throwing the newspaper bundles in just the right place so that they always landed where they needed to go. After we delivered the last newspaper we stopped in front of the closed gates of the huge Wonka factory. I took in as much details as is could since this was the first time that I was able to see the great factory from one of my favorite movies in person. I was so caught up looking that I jumped when the old tinker started talking to us about the factory and how no one ever goes in and no one ever comes out. Even though I know he didn't mean Charlie and I any harm I still found him a little too creepy so I kept my distance and held Charlie by my side by his shoulders not wanting him to get to close to the man. As soon as the man left Charlie and I walked around the town for a bit as he pointed out all the different stores and buildings in the town. As the sky got dark Charlie and I made our way to where Charlie's mother worked.

That's all for this chapter I'll try to update soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I sadly do not own willy wonka and the chocolate factory. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v)

We arrived where Mrs. Bucket worked but the door was locked and all the lights were off. We must have just missed her because there was still a trickle of smoke coming from the metal vent on the roof of the building. We looked at each other and shrugged before finally heading home. We arrived a little later then expected since we stopped along the way to buy a loaf of bread and some other groceries for dinner.  
As we walked in Grandpa Joe excitedly woke up the other grandparents saying  
"Wake up! Wake up! Charlie's home!" He hugged his mother and went around hugging all the grandparents, saying each of their names as he went. I was shocked when Charlie's mother hugged me as well. I'm not used to this kind of contact and I felt awkward not knowing whether or not to hug back. She finally pulled back and smiled at me before preparing bowls of cabbage stew for me and Charlie.  
Charlie saw the food we were eating for dinner and frowned.  
"Grandpa is this your dinner?" Grandpa Joe looked at Charlie with a confused look.  
"Well it's your dinner two Charlie." Charlie frowned and made a disgusted face.  
"I'm tired of cabbage stew, it's just not enough!" The grandparents started saying things like "Charlie what's gotten into you" and things like that. Charlie and I looked over at each other and grinned before reaching into our bags and pulling out groceries. From the bags we had gotten at the store we pulled out milk, eggs, meat, coffee, and bread. Most of the stuff other than the bread we had bought with the money I had found in my bag. The prices were so cheap compared to what it was like where I lived that it barley made a dent in the stack of bills in my bag.  
Charlie's mother and the grandparents looked at us in shock as they saw all the food we had brought home. Charlie's mother was the first to her senses and speak.  
"Charlie! Erin! Where did you get all this?" Grandpa Joe cut in before we could answer,  
"Who cares where they got, what matters is they got it!" Knowing that this wouldn't be a good enough answer for Charlie's mom I explained how we got all the food.  
"Charlie got his his pay from Mr. Jopek today and I used some of the money I had in my bag from when I got here." Charlie's mother smiled in relief knowing that we hadn't stolen anything and Charlie walked up to her with the last of his change. I bought most of the stuff knowing that the story required that he have change left for grandpa Joe to buy a Wonka bar. I had to tell Charlie that he could pay me back one day when he was rich and famous so that he would stop fighting me on wanting to buy most of the stuff himself.  
That night rather than eating cabbage we had beef stew with carrots and potatoes with a thick slice if bread for everyone. The food was delicious and I could tell that the grandparents were happy with the change of meal.  
As Charlie's mother and the other grandparents went to bed, Charlie and I stayed up with grandpa Joe to talk about what happened that day. We all whispered so that we wouldn't wake up everyone else in the house. Charlie was the one speaking at the time.  
"On our way home today, Erin and I stopped at wonkas chocolate factory. There was this strange old man there, I think he was a tinker. Her said no one ever goes in and no one ever comes out." Grandpa Joe looked at as with wide eyes nodding his head.  
"And right he was Charlie. Not since the tragic day that Willy Wonka locked." Charlie looked at him shocked and excited

"Why'd he lock it?!" Grandpa eagerly started to tell the story.  
"Because all the other chocolate makers in the world were sending in spies dressed as workers to steal Mr. Wonka's secret recipes. Especially Slugworth. Ooh Slugwoth was the worst! Finally Mr. Wonka cried I SHALL BE RIUNED! Close the factory! And that's just what he did. He locked the gates and vanished completely. And then suddenly about three years later the most amazing thing happened. The factory started working again. Full blast! And more delicious candies were coming out yen ever before! But the gates stayed locked so that no one, not even Mr. Slugworth could steal them." Charlie looked confused for a moment.  
"But grandpa, someone must be helping Mr. Wonka work the factory." Grandpa Joe cut in,

"Though sands must be helping him."

"But who?"who are they?" Grandpa Joe just shook his head.

"That is the biggest mystery of them all!" He nodded his head to make his point. At this point we all decided to go to be. Mostly because Charlie had school in the morning and needed to get his rest. As I walked to with Charlie up to the small room we shared I couldn't help feeling excited for the way things were going to go tomorrow with the news of the actual contest being announced and all. That means I would have to leave early to get to Charlie's school on time for when the teacher dismisses them all. I lay down in my bed my minding racing. I force myself to clear my mind so that I'll have enough energy tomorrow. Now the story really begins!

(Charlie's p.o.v.)

I closed my eyes the moment my head hit pillow. I was tired but the story that Grandpa Joe told be and Erin was still running through my head. I fell asleep still looking out my window staring at the huge factory in the distance. 'What I wouldn't give to go in'. I finally fell asleep with that thought in my head.

(Willy Wonka's p.o.v.)

All the preparations for the announcement tomorrow were almost complete. I was so excited! Finally I might be able to find a child to teach all my ways so that they may continue on with my Factory! It's been so long since I've actually met with people other then the Oompa Loompas and Mr. Wilkinson. I have to admit I was a bit nervous. Even when I was surrounded by people I was still considered quite odd. I can only imagine how they might think of me now after all these years. Not that I'm old mind you I started my business when I was quite young. Anyways, off topic, if my plan works then by the end of the contest not only will I have raised enough money for the company to invest in making even more fantastic candies but I will also have a suitable heir to help me in the inventing process! Hopefully the right people will find the tickets. It would be terrible if it was only a group of spoiled brats. Yuck!

I sat down at my desk and plopped my hat down on its stand picking up one of the Flyers I had that would be sent out advertising the contest. I leaned on my hand while silently tapping my temple. Things were about to get very interesting. The thought brought a curious smile to my lips. Very interesting...

(Erin's p.o.v.)

I woke up to smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted up through the thin walls. Apparently Charlie smelled it as well because he dragged himself out a bed along side me. Dragging ourselves to the food. After breakfast Charlie got ready for school and quickly ran off so as not to be late. After helping Mrs. Bucket clean up the house and the dishes I decided to take another walk through the town. It was nice not having the sounds of traffic or thick smog filling the streets. Everything had a nice old fashioned look to it and the people were nicer then they were back home. It was like the stories my old neighbors use to talk about when they were kids. How every one was kind and people weren't afraid of one another. There wasn't the strong sense of stranger danger. It really felt... Nice.  
I couldn't help smiling at the thought. As I was walking through one of the main streets I saw a sign posted on one of the light posts. It was a flyer advertising the contest for the golden tickets. Soon the news would make it to the radio and then everyone would know. The world would be in a frenzy looking for the tickets.  
After about half an hour of walking I decided to start heading over to Charlie's school knowing that by now the news had made it to the radio stations and the science teacher would be dismissing the class to join the search. Not that it would do him any good that is.

I made it there just in time to see the sea of children running out of the school with their bags flapping behind them as they made their way to the candy stores to buy Wonka bars. At the back of the pack was Charlie walking over slowly looking depressed. Poor kid, he must feel like c*** right now. Seeing all the other kids go off to find tickets when he can't. It wasn't fair, thankfully everything is going to turn out all right. When he looked up from the the ground and saw me a smile lit up his entire face. I walked with him to Mr. Jopek's news paper stand and joined him on his paper route. The stand was busy with people trying to get as much info as they could about the contest. We barely got through to get the papers that needed to be delivered.

After delivering all the papers we made our way home and with the rest of the family watched the TV listening to the new report on the contest. I could hear the grandparents talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention. It was one thing to see the news report I the movie but it was who other thing to actually sit down and experience it. Just the overwhelming feeling that this was real and that everything was really happening to me was just daunting. In my thought I remembered the scene in the movie when a patient is talking with his therapist about a dream and the doctor went all types of psycho over the dream of a mentally ill man. I was pretty funny and that part of the movie never failed to make me laugh.  
For days after the announcement all you heard was people talking about the contest. It was on tv, radio, newspapers, magazines! You couldn't get away from it for a minute and I could tell that it was putting little Charlie down despite the happy face he tried to show. Though despite all of this he loved watching the news about the search on the tv every night. When we saw the first golden ticket finder every one kept commenting on what a greedy boy he looked like. I couldn't really deny it. The boy was a pig and his parents didn't show any better manners except for the mother and even then it wasn't by much. The father even ate a microphone held by one of the reported for Petes sake!  
The light of that time period was Charlie's birthday. We were all excited. The grandparents made Charlie a beautiful scarf and Mrs. Bucket bought him a coveted Wonka Bar. For my gift I bought Charlie a pair of shoes. His old ones were starting to fall apart and these would last him awhile. They'd also come in handy during the tour with all the walking and all.

(Willy Wonka's p.o.v.)

When the news of the first ticket finder reached me I have to admit I was not pleased. I thought, 'this boy is a pig! Greedy with terrible manners! I can't possibly have someone like that run my factory, they'd run it to the ground!' I ran my hands through my messy hair. Hopefully the other finders would be better suited to run the factory then this slob. Hopefully a child with a mind filled with wonder and imagination. It's so hard now a days to find someone like this. With so much violence in the media children all want to grow up so fast and have little imaginations. I decided to take a walk through the factory to clear my mind. The beauty of it all never ceased to relax me. I sat down and rested my back against one of the gummy bear trees. Looking out at the chocolate river running slowly through the candy fields was relaxing. So much so that I simply drifted off to sleep there.

Wow I really dropped the ball with updating this chapter and I will really try to update more often in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

I sadly do not own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own my original character.

Small authors note there is another poll up on my page for what characters should do a one shot for, vote for who you want! :o)

(Erin's p.o.v.)

Finally, it was Charlie's birthday. Everyone chipped in to make this day special for charlie. The grandmas made Charlie a long red scarf, and the grandpas chipped in together to buy him a Wonka bar. Because I didn't want to accidentally change the storyline to much I didn't get Charlie a Wonka bar. Instead I bought him a good, sturdy pair of shoes and a nice cake, decorated like the candy room in Willy Wonka's factory. I had to draw a picture for the baker since he wouldn't get the reference and I have to say he did a great job deciphering my terrible drawing.

I couldn't help but grin at his excited face when he opened up his presents. It's sad that more children couldn't be like him. The only down part of the day was when Charlie was disappointed to not find the golden ticket. It made me feel better knowing that he would get it in the end.

In the weeks that I've lived with the buckets, we've really become like a family. They've even begun to refer to me as Charlie's sister when we're meeting new people. Even some of the families old friends have begun to refer to me as such.

As the days went by Charlie and I became increasingly close, I thought of him like a little brother. I would wait for him after school, go through his paper route with and pass the time playing games together. The days were wonderful, and the excitement of the contest only added to our fun. It was too long before the next ticket finder was announced. Veruca Salt, that stuck up little rich girl. I couldn't help but sneak at the thought of how she came about "finding" the ticket. It's people like that that ruin the fun of contests like this. She doesn't even deserve the chance to be in the same room as someone as sweet as Charlie or Willy Wonka for that matter. Just the thought of wall the money and wasted chocolate made me shudder.

Today was Saturday so Charlie and his mom were working. I decided to go out and buy groceries for the family seeing as I still had money. I didn't know how long until Charlie would find the ticket so I was budgeting the money to last awhile. Everything was so cheap here that it wasn't to hard.

When I got home I started making dinner. A nice thick beef stew with potatoes and carrots. While that was cooking I started slicing thick slabs of fresh bread to go along with the dinner. When I was done I put new wood in the fireplace. Soon the house was warm and filled with the great smell of cooking. Soon Charlie and his mother returned from work obviously tired, their faces perked up when they smelled the stew. I could tell Charlie was hungry and that Mrs. Bucket was glad that she didn't need to cook tonight.

As Charlie set the table I started ladling stew into the bowls adding and extra large ladle full into Charlie's bowl. Even though he's been eating better recently he still had a very skinny look to him. When everyone was served I sat down at the table with Charlie and his mother. It was nice having a big family dinner. I looked at their smiling faces. I must admit, it feels nice having people who care for me. I smiled and chuckled a bit at my thoughts,

"Well, let's all dig in before it gets cold." Everyone gave a cheer of approval digging into their stew. That night was spent laughing and telling jokes. Everyone just enjoying each other's company.

A week later Violet beauregarde was announced on the news as the third ticket finder. When Charlie saw the news his face turned grim. I know how he feels right now. He's worried that he won't find a ticket of his own. Poor little man. I know his story turns out awesome but still it was painful watching him suffer through all the disappointment. I sure hope he finds that ticket soon. Then again...what will happen to me after he finds the ticket? I don't really don't know what brought me here. Honestly I'm not going to bother with that, I'm not much of question asker. I kind of just accept things as they come at me.

Anyways, I decided to pick Charlie up from school today to see if I could cheer him up a bit. I waited out by the stairs till I heard the bell ring. Children started running out of the school most likely to the candy store to buy more wonk and bars. I stood their trying to spot Charlie when I saw him emerging slowly from the school with a somber face. The other children were probably talking about Violet and how they were going to buy even more candy bars. Making Charlie feel that he couldn't buy Wonka bars like they could. His face lit up some when he saw me but he still had a sad look about him. Even Mr. Jopec noticed when Charlie and I went to pick up the papers for delivery today. By the time we were finished delivering the papers it was late. A lot more people started ordering the paper since the search began so that they could keep up with the news. Instead of going straight home we stopped at laundry place where Charlie's mother works. Instead of following Charlie inside I decided to wait outside the door so that Charlie could have a moment alone with his mother. I think he needed that moment to talk with her and confide his problems to her. After a while Charlie emerged from the little shack looking even more depressed, we said goodbye to his mother and started heading home I took one last look at Mrs. Bucket and gave her a half smile, I know it's got to be killing her to see Charlie so upset as it is me. I caught up with Charlie again who was already a little way farther up the road. I could almost here the music playing in this part of the movie. I put my hand on Charlie's head and jostled his hair,

"Don't worry Charlie, everything will work out in the end." He looked up at me confused.

"How do you know that? What if things only get worse? What if I never find a golden ticket?" I gave home a crooked smile,

"Trust me Charlie good things come to those who wait... Except blondes, blondes get nothing." Charlie looked at me in shock,

"What's!" I smirked, using a very serious enough time when I spoke,

"Especially blue eyed blondes, they are the worst. Terrible people!" There it is! The sparkle in Charlie's eyes was back!

"Erin!" I smiled mischievously,

"What its true!" At this point I was barely holding in my laughter.

"Take that back!" A smile was blooming on his face.

"Never!" I took off down the street cackling with Charlie chasing me close behind.

(Willy Wonka's p.o.v.)

Of all the rotten luck! Not one of the golden ticket finders were capable of running the factory! I was started to loose hope! First it was that lousy slob, then that spoiled brat, and now that snotty gum chewer! I'm almost afraid to see who'll find the last two tickets. I decided to take the boat down to the inventing room. Working on different candies should help me clear my mind. I let my mind wander as the boat made its way at a lazy pace to the room. Hmm...I had already started planning the tour for the children and their parents. I picked each room specifically when a child was announced on the news. For the glutton I arranged for the first stop to be the candy room, the we would go to the inventing room to show off the three course meal gum to the chewing girl, and finally the room with the golden geese for the spoiled girl. I hadn't yet decided what the few rooms would be since the last two ticket finders hadn't been found yet. I picked the room as a way tempt each child. I needed a child that was pure at heart, not a wicked greedy child. They would have to be able to control themselves and not give into temptation. It was the perfect test. I also had a back up test planned in case there were more then one child at the end of the tour to make sure which one was really suitable for the job. I couldn't just pick any child now could I? I needed someone who I could teach all my secrets too who had a great imagination! Someone who could look after the factory and the Oompa Loompas after I was gone. Not some greedy, realistic person. Bleh! Can you imagine the candy a person like that would make? It would be flavorless like their personality!

The boat stopped startling me, hmm I wonder what I'll work on today...

(Erin's p.o.v.)

After we got home Charlie and I went to be. I know Charlie must have been exhausted because it wasn't long before I heard his peaceful breathing that told me he was asleep and it wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep as well.

I woke up the next morning to see that. Charlie wasn't in his bed. At first I was shocked but then I realized that he must be doing his early morning paper route. At first I thought about going back to sleep but then I decided against it and got up to make breakfast. After getting dressed and washed up, I wet down and started preparing a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I knew that this would help cheer Charlie up. I was just finishing up with cooking the breakfast when Charlie got back with the chocolate bar, he said good morning dafter smiling and smelling the air and then went over to grandpa Joe to wake him so that they could open up the Wonka bar and see if they had won. I just shook my head and smiled. Not yet boys...

I head the ripping of paper and the. The audible grown that came from Charlie. I turned around and gave him a comforting smile.

"That's ok Charlie. I know you'll end up finding a ticket." He just gave me a half smile still a bit glum from the disappointment.

"I sure hope so. I would give anything to go into Wonka's factory." I smiled at him as I filled up three plates as grandpa Joe sat up in his bed and Charlie took a seat at the table. We ate the breakfast in relative silence so as not to disturb the other grandparents and Charlie's mother who were all still sleeping. One by one they all started waking up and I filled a plate for each of them. Their faces lit up when they saw the small feast laid before them.

After breakfast I cleaned up and Charlie went to school. The grandparents went back to sleep and Mrs. Bucket went to work. I had the whole day to myself and decided it might be time for me to get my own job. Hopefully something that would keep me busy until Charlie finds his ticket.

I packed my bag with a few loose bills and started walking through the town to see if I could find any shops that were hiring. I hoped that I could at least get an idea of which stores were hiring before the end of he day.

I had already checked some of the shops around town but none were hiring at the moment. After wondering around I decided to check the candy shop seeing as they were getting a lot of customers, they might appreciate the extra help.

I found the candy shop to be just opening, thankfully people were at work and school a this time so it was still pretty quiet in there. The man behind the counter greeted me with a smile.

"Why hello there stranger! Haven't seen you in some time. What can I get for you this fine morning? Maybe a wonka bar? Those seem to be selling quite well," I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm actually here to see if your hiring. I need a job and I thought is would be a nice place to work." He smiled again and leaned over the counter.

"I dare say I could use the help with all, the customers this contest has been generating. What's your name stranger?" He put his hand out for a hand shake.

"Erin, the my names Erin." I shook his hand and smile.

"You can call me Mr. Edward. Or just Ed if you like. When can you start?" Wow this was going better than I expected!

"I can start today if you like." He released my hand still smiling,

"Wonderful, let me give you a run down of the job. All you have to do keep track of the orders these kids make when they come in some of them have a tab that their parents pay on weekly basis while others pay up front. The rush hour around here is usually when school lets out for the day so be on your guard." I nodded listening to everything he said. "Just smile and keep up a chipper attitude and everything should run smoothly." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Here, follow me to the back and I'll set you up with a uniform." I followed him happy to have gotten the job so quickly. He continued to talk as we made our way to a if room filled with barrels of extra candy and crates of wonka bars. "The pay is a $1.30 an hour and work hours are from 7:00 to 6:30, 6 days a week and payday is on Saturday.

We close on Sunday's since me and the missus go to church. Got all that, he turned to me with a uniform. It was similar to his but with a tie instead of a bow around the neck and candy designed red and white suspenders. The tie was also designed with colorful pieces of candy all around it. I nodded my head and took the clothes from his hands. He pointed to a small changing room in the far back left corner of the room so I could switch into the uniform. It fit me pretty well and I thought it looked pretty awesome.

I could tell he mistook me for a guy the minute he handed me the men's uniform instead of the women's. I didn't correct him mainly because I really didn't want to wear a skirt.

I got dressed and immediately started helping Ed set up the store for when the customers would begin to arrive. I helped him fill up some barrels of candy and rearranged the store front to display some of the new candy arrivals. And also of course to show off the Wonka bars sold in the store. I have to say, working in an old fashioned candy shop like this was pretty fun. Everything was beautiful if not more beautiful then it was in the movie.

A few customers trickled in but nothing to busy.

It started to pick up more towards the afternoon and at the time when school let out the place was over run with children and people trying to buy Wonka bars. Ed and I were barely able to keep up with all the orders for the candy that was thrown at as. At some point we had to put up a sign saying "NO MORE WONKAS! DONT ASK" it was ridiculous how fast they sold. I had heard about how people were buying up Wonka Bars but experiencing the rush of people and all the commotion was another. It was overwhelming!

Finally the crowds went away and Ed and I cleaned up the shop and locked up for the night. We said our goodbyes and headed home for the night.

When I got there Charlie was picking at the food his mother had made Ina forlorn sort of way. I looked at the grandparents who pointed to the TV showing a report of the 4th golden ticket having been found by mike TV. The story had already played but they were playing it again for those who had just arrived home from work. Mike TeeVee's annoying voice rang through out the voice. His mother talked about how he had never even been to the table. Jeez it's like everyone's voice in that family was created just to get on people's nerves. It was terrible! And the way she talked it was like she was proud of how addicted to TV her son was. The father was no better either! I wouldn't give that kid gun even if my life depended on it! He was way to immature! He would probably shoot someone with minutes of handling a real gun. Not to mention how rude he was to everyone around him. Man I feel sorry for the people in his home town that have to deal with him on a daily basis. That must be torture of a special kind.

(Willy Wonka's p.o.v.)

Struck out again! And this boy had to be as bad as the others if not more! I still couldn't get the sound of his irritating voice out of head and the mother was no better. It would be terrible having to go a whole day with them in the group. This boy would definitely not be able to run my factory! He would be too busy watching tv all day and playing with guns. I can just see it now! Him tormenting the poor Oompa Loompas with his guns and terrible voice, YIKES!

I cringed at the very thought. I sat at my desk stroking my chin as I thought maybe the last child would be different. Hopefully, maybe, possibly...

I heard a giggling at the door, the Oompa Loompas were up to something I just knew it. They always seemed to be one step ahead of everything like they knew what would the past few weeks that had been sending glances my way with coy little smiles giggling and whispering to one another. Even the children Oompa Loompas seemed to be in on it. What are they thinking, I wonder...

So here's another chapter for all of you. Also a reminder that there's a poll up on my page for what character I should do a one shot for. Vote for your favorite! :o)


End file.
